Tales From The Psychiatrist's Office
by sesshromaru828
Summary: Kagome's school sends her to a psychiatrist. What could possibly happen?


Hey people! This is going to be a set of one shots that I will be writing. It is the tale of a psychiatrist who is visited by different characters from different animes. The first anime will be Inuyasha. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: no matter what character it is I do not own them (besides the doctor and his assistant) that goes for every single chapter,

Tale 1: Kagome

"Miss. Korishi!" yelled a middle aged man as he sat at his desk in a small office.

"Yes, Dr. Higori?" asked a petite blond as she poked her head through the door of the office.

"When is my next client coming in?" Dr Higori asked.

"Let's see, one thirty. It's Kagome Higurashi, the school is sending her over," said the blond as she looked over her clip board.

"All right, send her in when she gets here," said the Doctor as he started up his lap top to get her files.

"Okay," the blond closed the door and went back to her desk in the waiting room.

As the doctor pulled up his new client's files he wondered why the school was sending over a student. 'Well let's see what problems this Kagome has to be sent over to me. Looks like she is pretty normal, just has a bunch of health problems. That school psychiatrist thinks everyone has a mental disability now days,' thought the doctor as he read over Kagome's file. 'Poor kid, she has missed a lot of school, but I don't see, oh wait here we go. Hmmm... This does seem bad, possibly hallucinatory. Talks to invisible people in class, occasionally yells out 'sit', sleeps in class. Poor girl,' he wondered.

There was a knock on the door and Miss. Kiorishi's head came around the corner.

"Dr. Higori, Miss. Higurashi is here," she said.

"I'm ready," he said.

The blond opened the door further to let a young girl into his office.

"Hello Kagome," he said as he stood to greet her, "I am Dr. Higori. Please have a seat."

"Hi, I know you probably get this a lot but I don't think I need to be here," said Kagome as she sat down.

"Most likely not but it will assure the school and your parents. And who knows, you might benefit from it your self. Let's begin shall we?" he said as he took a seat across from her. 'Well she seems normal.'

"Okay, I don't really know what to do," Kagome said a bit shakily. Her eyes wandered around the room looking for anything that didn't belong.

"Well why don't we just talk for now. I understand that you miss a lot of school because of frequent diseases?" asked the doctor. 'Maybe a little paranoid.'

"Yes but they're not as bad as my Grandpa makes them seem," Kagome said a bit nervously. "I mean, a cold or two, oh and once I visited a..um..friend."

"Well what do you do when you are at home?" the doctor asked as he made a note.

"Ummm... well...you see... I study and umm...well I sleep and help clean sometimes... and well that's about it," Kagome looked around the office so as not to look at the doctor.

"Really?" the doctor said as he made a few more notes on a pad of paper, "How do you feel about missing so much school?" 'Nothing strange yet.'

"Well... it's not uh... bad. I have lots of stuff to do. My... friends... visit a lot," said Kagome, still avoiding eye contact.

"Tell me about your friends. Are they nice?" he asked, again making some notes. 'She seems to be opening up a little.'

"Oh, yeah, they're tons of fun! There's Sango, she and I can talk for hours and we always go to the hot springs together. Then there is Mirokou, he is kind of Sango's boyfriend but not yet because he is a pervert so she doesn't want to go out with him but anyone can see that they like each other. Then there is Shippo. He is the youngest of my friends but really funny. Then there's, umm... well, Inuyasha. He is my ummm... boyfriend and well yeah..." Kagome's words trailed off and she blushed furiously at what she had just said.

"Well it seems that you have a lot of friends Kagome that is good. What do you do with them?" asked the doctor as he jotted down a few notes. 'Boy, her friends have strange names, I mean Inuyasha? And Shippo? They might me created names. At least she opened up a little bit.'

"Well, we... ahh... study! Yeah we study and hang out and they help me with... stuff," Kagome said, nervous again.

"Alright, do you have anyone you would consider as an enemy?" 'I thought she was opening up.'

"Oh yes, there's Naraku, he is really nasty. Then there are all the people that follow him. There's Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's half brother, they are always trying to kill each other. There's Kikyo, she is Inuyasha's old girlfriend that is hunting him down. Then just about anyone out there that is on good terms with Naraku is an enemy... and then there are all the demons that chase us...opps!" Kagome was getting quite angry while talking about her enemies and let the tidbit about the demons slip out. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

"Okay, well sounds like this Naraku has done something bad to you. Can you explain it?" asked the doctor. 'I'm starting to think that she does hallucinate, and she might be schizophrenic. I'll wait on the demon comment until she feels more comfortable.'

"Not really, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. It is kinda a secret and I don't really want any one to know," Kagome said as she stared down at her feet.

"Try me, I have heard a lot of strange things before. And it might help you relax and deal with any problems that you might have," said the doctor. 'Hmmm... I will have to set up another meeting. And maybe have her parents come in to. This looks like it is going to be a long case.'

"No..ahh.. He is just a bully that I know. I was exaggerating a bit," Kagome said,

"Alright, How do you know him?" 'If she doesn't go to school and stays at home, when would she meet a bully?'

"Oh well when I hang out with Inuyasha, he is umm.. out of high school, Naraku comes around sometimes and is just a big jerk," Kagome was very nervous about the line of questioning.

"Now you said something about demons earlier.." 'It sounds like she is making this up as she goes. Maybe she hasn't gotten enough attention in her childhood?'

"Oh! Did I say that?" Kagome had interupted the doctor with a laugh.

"Yes you did. You know that demons don't exsist right?"

"Well yeah, but well ummm, yeah," Kagome dropped her head as her voice trailed off.

"Good at least you can admit that. Now why don't we talk about this, Naraku. What does Naraku really look like?" 'Maybe she will be able to show me he is real...'

"Well I don't really know. He disguses himself a lot, so we never really know what HE looks like," Kagome said.

"Well, I think that this is as far as we will get today. I am going to write a note for you to give to your parents. I need to talk to them about your, condition."

"What? No! You think I hallucinate don't you?" Kagome yelled. It seemed she was very mad.

"Yes Kagome, I don't think that these 'people' are real. But don't worry I can help you get through this," 'I didn't want to tell her, but maybe being blunt will work.'

"No you don't understand! They are real! My mom has met Inuyasha. And the well is real!"

"What well?" When Kagome didn't answer Higori gave a sigh and continued to talk, "Kagome, your mom might have just been playing along. I know that this is blunt but I want to help you! Will you let me?"

"But, I can't just stay here. I have to help Inuyasha!" Kagome was almost on the verdge of tears now.

"What do you have to help Inuyasha with?"

"I... I can't say. You would just say I am crazy. But I don't want you to make another apointment , I am fine!"

"I am sorry Kagome, but if you can't prove it to me then I will have to make another apointment." 'Poor girl, she really believes herself.'

"... Okay, I guess if it will let me be able to go. But don't say I didn't warn you," and with that Kagome launched into her tail of the well and all that had happened to her. When she had told it all up until the present day she sat there feeling strangely happier and watched as the doctor wrote a few things down.

"Well that is certainly an interesting story Kagome. But how will you be able to prove that? I am sorry but I will have to talk to your..." the doctor stopped as Kagome started to laugh. "What is funny?"

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me, but it felt good to finally tell someone. I can prove it to you if you would like. I need to be able to continue gathering the jewel shards," said Kagome through the laughter.

"All right I don't see any harm in that. What should I do?" said the doctor as he wrote down a few more notes. 'I might as well indulge her if it will get her to realize that it is a hallucination.'

"Hmmm... Well tomorrow is a Sunday so why don't you come over to the Higurashi Shrine and I can show you the well. I can have Inuyasha be there, too," said Kagome.

"All right, I will be there at noon, is that okay?" asked the doctor. 'I can talk to her parents then as well.'

"Sure," said Kagome, "See you tomorrow Doctor Higori!"

After she had left Miss. Korishi came in and asked if the doctor needed anything.

"No I am good but I am taking my lunch break now."

----------

'Well this is it, Higurashi Shrine. And there is Kagome.' thought Dr. Higori as he walked up the shrine steps.

"Hi, Dr. Higori!" yelled the girl in question as she waved to him.

"Hello Kagome! So where is this well that you talked about?" he asked. 'Might as well get this over with.'

"Ohh... You will see that but first I want you to meet Inuyasha, C'mon!" Kagome ran towards the ancient tree that was the center of the Shrine grounds.

Following behind her the doctor looked around the Shrine for anything out of place. It all looked fine to him.

"Inuyasha, get down here!" The sudden yell drew the doctor's attention back to Kagome who was currently yelling at the branches of the large tree. 'Yep definitely hallucinating, I will have to talk with her parents. This must be why they keep her out of school all the time.'

"What do you what now Kagome! We are already wasting time and you insist that we stay here!" yelled a voice from the tree.

With an incredulous look the doctor moved forward and peered up into the tree. What he saw nearly caused him to faint. There sitting on a branch was a man in a red kimono and silver hair. Just as Kagome had described her 'boyfriend' to look like. He even had the dog ears. The doctor just stared at him in complete shock.

"I want you to meet someone! Then we can go," yelled Kagome.

"Fine! I'm coming, no need to yell!" shouted the man as he stood and jumped down in between them.

"Dr Higori, this is Inuyasha. Now do you believe me?" said Kagome.

"One test. Your name is Inuyasha right? Your not some paid actor?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah, I'm Inuyasha, what of it?" said Inuyasha

Without warning Dr. Higori reached up and tugged on one of the ears.

"Oww! What the hell did you do that for?" yelled Inuyasha.

Turning to Kagome the doctor shook his head, "All right Kagome I believe you, now where is this well?" 'Either that really is a half dog demon or I am hallucinating!'

"This way! Inuyasha we can go now!" said Kagome as she ran towards a small shack on the edge of the Shrine.

"Finally!" said Inuyasha as he followed her.

Dr, Higori followed them and watched as they jumped down the well and disappeared in a flash of blue light. 'I must be getting old and crazy. Oh well. Guess I just have to deal with it and tell the school that she is fine.' Slowly Dr. Higori left the shrine and went back to his house to write up a report about his latest client and wonder if he was mentally sane.

Thanks a lot to my first reviewers. There had been a computer glitch so the first half of the story had been posted twice. Sorry. This is the edited version and thanks a lot to Niji-san. The info was very helpful and interesting. I changed some things to fit better as well. The next update will be awhile. Understand that this is not my priority story, I will not leave you with a cliffhanger, and I can only write what I can for it. Thank you!


End file.
